House
Every time you earn a house point, your personal pool of house points increases and you also contribute to your house's overall pool of house points, which are spent on unlocking skills and spells. House points are reset and skills and spells are re-locked on the 1st of every month at 12PM EST (8PM CET). At this time, the houses who earned the most house points for the month will be rewarded. See the helpfile monthly reward for details. A note will automatically be posted listing the top 3 house winners and the top 3 players who earned the most house points in each If a member of your house purchases something for the entire house but you were offline at this time, you will receive a note on the house board with details for how you can retrieve your reward with the syntax house redeem . Only house leaders, rank 1 and 2 players can unlock house skills and spells, but all members of the house will be able to use them once they are unlocked. This helpfile contains an overview of the various way each house earns house points. House point amounts are in parenthesis. Luminati Autoquesting (10) Expeditions (Small = 10, Medium = 20, Large = 30) Global Quests (200) Healers Resurrecting other players (100) Healing players: healing spells, vitality boost (2) Curing players of ailments (2) Healing their pets (1) Teaching skills and spells (1) Redirecting experience to other players (help redirect experience) *Buffing other players (5) *If the target was dispelled or canceled by a player, pill, potion, scroll, or wand in the last 5 minutes, points will not be awarded for buffing the target. Slayers Killing a monster in your level range (See bottom of helpfile for details) *Surviving Round 20 in Colosseum (E = 30, M = 50, H = 75, I = 100) **Duel in the arena (Winner = 20, Loser = 10) **For 15 minutes after an arena duel, it is not possible to earn house points in the arena. If fighting someone in the same house both members will earn the house points (see above for house point amounts). Alchemists Unlocking a recipe (50) Brewing potions (see below for house point amounts) If the difficulty level of the recipe is somewhere from 67-100%, 2 house points will be awarded per potion. For example, if you brew a recipe and get 14 potions out of it, you will receive 28 house points. If the difficulty level is somewhere from 34-66%, 5 points per potion will be awarded. For a difficulty level of 1-33%, 10 points per potion will be awarded. Failing a brew will cut the earnings in half. Chaos, Doom, and Sacellum Killing a player (250) Level up (1*your level) Faux level (3) Newbies Level up (1*your level) Faux level (3) Killing a monster in your level range (See bottom of helpfile for details) Healing a player (2) Fully exploring an area (100) *Logging in once a day (20) *New characters must wait 1 day to start earning points for logging in daily. For example, when you create a new character, it will automatically join Newbies, but it will not be able to earn the 20 points until 24 hours later. Newbies and Slayers earn house points for killing monsters. The amount earned is based on level and hardcore mode. For levels 1-74, you earn 1 point, levels 75-Hero earns 2, and Legend earns 3 points. While in hardcore mode, the point amount is tripled.